


I Wanna Watch You Fall Apart

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Nora shows Danse how much she loves his cock.Day 22: Cock worship ⦾ Blowjob ⦾ Deepthroating ⦾ Licking ⦾ Breastfucking ⦾ Praise kink ⦾ Voice kink





	I Wanna Watch You Fall Apart

Hearing and seeing Paladin Danse, ever the strait-laced soldier, fall apart was probably one of the sexiest and most empowering things Nora had ever experienced—which was why she was so fucking set on making it happen again.

The Paladin was sat on his bed and leaned back on one of his hands, his legs spread with Nora’s body slotted between them; his other hand was gently running fingers through her hair as his brown eyes were focused on her and only her.

Nora’s lips were on the underside of his cock as it was pressed up against his bare belly, where she began trailing them down his shaft in a series of slow, tender kisses all the way to the base. Once she reached his balls, the kisses ended and her tongue lolled out instead, the flat of it dragging up his length, swirling from side-to-side just slightly as she followed the vein toward the head. Danse released a shaky breath through his nose but otherwise contained himself—at least until her fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked a couple times before she slid the head of his dick into her mouth and _sucked hard._

A low moan tumbled from his chest as his hips jerked upward at the sudden sensation, but that was as close to falling apart as he got at the moment.

She’d have to try harder.

Nora slowly bobbed her head, taking a bit more of him into her mouth each time she went down, and her eyes soon closed to focus on taking more and more of him while not doing it too quickly—at least until that silky-smooth baritone blessed her ears.

“Look at me,” he said quietly. Nora opened her eyes again to meet his gaze as her head kept moving. “Good,” he purred, and her stomach fluttered at the praise; any praise that came from Danse’s mouth was good praise because the man’s voice was just fucking _incredible._ “I want to see your eyes at all times.”

Her Paladin shivered as a vibration was sent into his cock when she made a quiet noise of confirmation around him. Nora continued slowly bobbing her head, her hand having unwrapped from around his shaft as her lips were getting closer and closer to the base, both palms now resting on his thighs; she swallowed around the head of his cock each time it neared her gag reflex, and soon enough, he was pressed into the back of her throat. Danse released a low groan at the feeling while Nora nuzzled her face against him, one hand moving to cup his balls and massage them gently while she kept swallowing around him before finally pulling off completely, strings of saliva following her lips.

When her tongue darted out and ran over her bottom lip to break the strings, Danse’s eyes flicked down to watch as the pink muscle revealed itself from the confines of her mouth and dragged along a wet lip before his gaze returned to her own again. The vaultie’s hand slid up from his balls and to his cock, palm rubbing along the underside of it until she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and started to make slow strokes; his own hand remained in her hair, gently brushing it back and out of her face, which was certainly appreciated.

“You look so good like this, Parker,” he rumbled.

A grin spread across her features and her cheeks flushed. “Thank you.”

Nora leaned back in and placed gentle kisses along his length, starting at the base and working her way up to the head where she dragged the tip of her tongue along the ridged edge of the head of his cock—grazing and teasing—before then flicking the tip of her tongue along the slit. A hiss of air was sucked between his teeth and she could only grin again, dragging her lips back down his length—not kissing or licking, but just rubbing.

Once she reached the base again, the vaultie shifted so her cheek was resting against his upper thigh as she started slowly stroking his cock with her hand while staring up at him, teeth nibbling her lower lip. Danse kept gently brushing her hair from her face even as she turned his cock toward her mouth and took the head of it in, sucking softly. Her tongue was dragged along the soft top of the head, making his body jerk from sensitivity before she traced his frenulum, then slid more of him into her mouth before slightly bobbing her head.

But her Paladin seemed caught off guard when she pulled away from him, his eyes curiously watching as she leaned up on her knees and moved closer so her chest was right in front of his groin; her hands went to her breasts to position them close to his cock before she took hold of it and pushed it between them, his rosy glans appearing from the middle—at least at first. Nora kept her eyes on his face even as his own kept flicking between her gaze and how she started using her hands to move her breasts up and down, fucking his cock with her tits; he seemed unable to settle on one thing.

It was then she made the decision to look away from him; he was about to protest until she stopped fucking him with her tits and instead tipped her head down enough to place a soft kiss on the head of his cock, then ran the tip of her tongue along the slit before softly sucking the head into her mouth. From there, she’d _almost_ heard him fall apart—but he’d just barely managed to keep it together. Instead, he let out a low noise that tumbled from his throat and braced his feet on the ground as he started pushing his hips upward, thrusting himself into her tits so he could get that friction along the entirety of his shaft while she sucked on the head.

“Shit,” he groaned. “I’m gonna cum.”

Nora hummed as his hips sped up in their thrusts, but when her eyes met his one more time, that was when he actually _did_ fall apart, and it was fucking _beautiful._ Danse’s body nearly trembled as he let out a hushed curse, followed by a low moan that thundered from deep in his chest as he came; his hips slowed as he filled her mouth with his spend and she sucked every ounce of it from him, swallowing it all. When he became too sensitive, however, he suddenly pulled away and Nora let his cock slide free from between her breasts as she sat back on her knees again.

The Paladin was breathing heavily but he kept his gaze on her, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

“Good?” she asked.

“Very good,” he breathed.

Her stomach fluttered again.


End file.
